Music for the Masses
by the Zoshi
Summary: Turmoil of a pretend heart can be just as painful as turmoil of a real one. [Organization Fic][ShonenAi][Demyxcentric][Pairings TBA]
1. Have a Heart

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes: Sooooo yeah this is short. Don't count that these are "Chapter" chapters, in the official sense. They're snippets from the ongoing story, and they end in places that make sense, not always long portions, but yeah. Quality over quantity, but honestly, most of the time my writing is not on par with some people's but eh, you live, you try, you die…. Er… I dunno what I was going for there.

Background Music: AFI's "Decemberunderground"

OMG ENJOY!

XD

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

* * *

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

The melody floating down the hallway was airy and light, the notes vibrating softly in the air. Xigbar paused a moment, listening. The melody itself was nice, he had to admit, although he himself preferred something a bit heavier. Still, even with all its airiness, hidden behind those soft strains was an almost hidden air of desperation that barely, just barely, made itself known. Xigbar looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering if the kid knew just how much his music revealed, then shook his head. With a sigh and a crooked grin, he sauntered over to the large bay window from where the music originated. He leaned against the wall, looking down at the musician seated on the floor who, it seemed, was so absorbed in his music he didn't notice he'd gained an audience.

"Hey, kid…" Xigbar said finally, "Having fun?"

Demyx gave a start, his melody ending in a sharp twang. He quickly placed a hand over the strings to stop the noise and looked up at Xigbar, smiling.

"Hey, Xigbar!" The blond beamed. "Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"Hn…" Xigbar scratched his chin. "Sure, but is it anything new?"

Demyx's face darkened suddenly, his eyes narrowing. He turned back to his sitar sharply, fingers plucking angrily at the strings, a harsh staccato that made Xigbar grimace.

"Of course it is." Demyx huffed, continuing his attack on his instrument. Xigbar grinned, not exactly a nice grin, and looked off somewhere.

"Sure kid… whatever makes you happy…" He chuckled lightly, crossing his arms.

"What're you talking about?" Demyx muttered, his assault on the sitar's strings beginning to form into another melody.

"I'm just saying, y'know, whether it's something you thought up or not…" Xigbar said.

"Uh, _yeah_…" Demyx rolled his eyes. His fingers were moving on their own now, without thinking, weaving a complex harmony.

"Hm." Xigbar said thoughtfully, and Demyx paused in his playing to look up at the older man. Xigbar glanced down at him, then put a finger to his temple. "So it comes from here, right?"

Demyx grinned, shaking his head.

"No, stupid, it comes from _here_." He said, placing a hand over his chest and smiling brightly. Xigbar raised an eyebrow skeptically, looking at the younger blond. After a long moment, Demyx found his smile slipping, and he frowned angrily, glaring up at Xigbar.

"It does." He insisted, eyes burning.

Xigbar chuckled, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Like I said, kid… whatever makes you happy…" He shook his head, starting down the hallway. "Just thought you'd know better by now…"

Demyx glared after him until Xigbar turned a corner, then turned back to his sitar angrily.

"Of course it's new…" He muttered to himself, plucking the strings. New maybe, to someone else, but not to him. He growled, tearing his fingers from the strings. _Fuck. Why'd he have to pick that song to rip on?_

He glared down at the sitar, as if it were responsible for everything. With an aggravated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes, just sometimes, it felt like the songs he played were just living versions of echoes that resounded from distant memories of a past he couldn't remember living. And it tore him apart.

* * *

Endnotes: Soooo yeah... its short, but these are more like 'sections' than chapters so, the next one will probably be longer. Or something. I hope you all enjoy and stuff...

Zoshi


	2. Can you keep a secret

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes: It seems that these snippets are getting progressively longer. Maybe, one day, one of these will be long enough to be an official 'chapter'. XD

Oh, and yes, I do not know how to write anything that DOESN'T end depressing and/or angsty. So yeah. ENJOY.

Background Music: AFI's "Decemberunderground"

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

* * *

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

"Axel! Hey, Axel!" Demyx called, trotting up tot the red-haired Nobody.

"I'm busy."

Axel's response was automatic and of used, and he quickly cast around to find something to focus on. Fixing his gaze on a point across the room from him, he started towards it. Demyx followed behind him, hands hidden behind his back and a wide cheshire grin on his face. Axel spared a glance back and sighed. The blond was worse than a puppy dog when it came to following people around, especially when he had _that_ look on his face.

"Whaddya want blondie?" Axel said, turning around and crossing his arms. He gave Demyx his best impatient look and hoped the other would pick up on it.

"Okay, okay, check this out… " Demyx was practically bouncing. "Check this out – you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Axel said, giving an aggravated sigh. Why was he always so hyper?

"Ta-da!" Demyx revealed what he'd been hiding with a flourish. Axel blinked, then raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"It's one of your water ball things, so?" Axel said, not really looking at it.

"No, stupid, look inside it…" Demyx said, still grinning, and held the ball of water up to Axel's face. The fire-elemental backed up a little, eyeing the ball of water warily. A sudden flicker of movement inside of it caught his attention, and his eyes widened as he leaned in closer.

"Is that a fish?" Axel asked, his voice barely above a whisper. A streamlined, dark green shape pulled to a stop in front of him, teardrop tail spreading into an almost perfect half-circle, dark green and fringed in white.

"Yeah, isn't he awesome?" Demyx beamed, pulling the ball back to himself and looking at his fish proudly. The fish turned, swimming over to face its owner. "His name is Requiem and he's called a 'Betta', and he's still young, so he'll grow a bit…"

"Demyx…" Axel began, his eyes suddenly serious.

"Just don't tell anyone, all right?" Demyx looked at Axel sternly. "If anyone finds out… well, you know… Vexen would be all over him, experimenting and all that to see how he's being affected by this world, and Xemnas…"  
"Demyx," Axel started again, watching the blond. Technically, he wasn't Axel's most favorite being in all of the worlds, but once, long ago, it was Axel's job to keep him following the rules and keep him out of trouble. That time was long past, and Axel himself could hardly be said to be doing such a great job of following rules himself, but old habits died hard, it seemed. Besides, this could cause problems for all them. "Where the hell did you get a fish?"

Demyx pulled the water ball close to his chest and glared at Axel suspiciously.

"You _are_ going to tell them, aren't you?" He admonished, cradling the ball in his arms. "I thought at least you would think its cool. I mean, you do this kind of stuff all the time…"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not enough of an idiot to _show_ people…" Axel snorted, shaking his head. Demyx glared at him some more, petting the ball.

"Hey, all right, you wanna get in trouble, you go right ahead…" the red head raised his hands. "I'm not getting involved. But if Xemnas finds out you're bringing in stuff that doesn't belong here…"

Demyx snorted, looking down at his fish.

"As if any of us belong here." He muttered. His tone was dark, but his face brightened as he watched his new pet swim around. "But he's pretty, isn't he? Look how happy he is…"

"Hmph… Sure he's… pretty…" Axel said, raking his fingers through his hair and turning to leave. "But is he worth getting your ass beat?

"But he's real, you know? Really _real_… " Demyx's voice sounded almost hopeful, but for what?

"That's more than any of _us _can claim…" Axel responded with a laugh. Silence followed him as he made his way to the door, and he thought he'd finally gotten the last word, when, suddenly, Demyx spoke.

"Its just, I don't want to forget… I don't want to forget what its like to _care_ for something…"

Axel, hand on the door handle, smirked and opened his mouth to speak. A moment passed, and he closed it again, eyes narrowed and cloudy. For once, he didn't have response.

* * *

Endnotes: The idea behind this is, that if I were Xemnas, I wouldn't want my underlings bringing in things that would distract them from our cause, especially ireal/i things that have hearts unless they're absolutely needed.

Or something like that...

Zoshi


	3. Disappearing Seems So Easy

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes: LALALA more depressy-ness but this ones a full half-page longer than the other ones. Or so. Lalala…

Background Music: AFI's "Decemberunderground"

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

* * *

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

Demyx groaned as he read over his assignment. Xigbar grinned crookedly, patting him on the back a bit roughly.

"Hey, at least you don't have to fight anyone this time, eh kid?" Xigbar laughed at Demyx's glare and headed back into the castle.

Demyx sighed, stuffing the paper into his pocket. He didn't like being reminded of all the times the others had to show up to save his ass from getting whomped. He knew that eventually Xemnas would grow tired of constantly sending Xaldin or Luxord out to help him, and he'd be left there to fend for himself, for better or worse.

Focusing a moment, he summoned up a pathway portal and walked through it. The sense of hanging in mid-air was unnerving, but he'd gotten used to it a long time ago. He headed forward, darkness and colors fluctuating around him, swirling like a kaleidoscope. He didn't remember exactly what world he was going to, but it didn't matter.

_Reconnaissance_, he sighed. That meant running around and trying to figure out how many hearts could possibly be gained from that world. It was a pain, and a bore, but Xigbar was right, at least he didn't have to fight anyone this time. Lately, it seemed the only assignments he was getting were reconnaissance ones; which meant that Xemnas was losing faith in abilities.

_Not surprising_, Demyx thought, brushing a hand through his hair, _considering I don't have all that much faith in them myself._

He hurried along the pathway, darkness nipping at his heels as he crossed into the opposite portal and stepped onto solid ground. The portal behind him closed with a near-silent hum, the only sound that he could hear. He looked around, suddenly nervous, as silence assaulted him. The sky above was a horrid ash-grey, tinged with purple and dotted with dark clouds. No birds winged in the sky, nothing moved on the ground. Dim houses lined the empty street, and Demyx saw curtains shifting slightly in broken windows. Off in the distance, on the horizon, a deep unnaturally red glow hovered, as if something massive were burning just somewhere out of sight. Demyx's fingers twitched nervously as he hummed a lighthearted tune to himself, trying to keep his mind off of the _emptiness_ of the place.

"You're here for the hearts, right?"

Demyx jerked, snapping around to face the direction the quiet voice came from. A young girl stood in front of him, dressed in a dark grey parka and black snow pants. A dingy looking black and white mutt sat at her feet, watching him with unblinking eyes. Demyx glanced around quickly, taking in the lack of snow, before turning back to her.

"Uh, y-yeah…"Demyx stammered a moment, more than a little unsettled by what had happened. He mustered up his remaining courage. "How'd you know that?"

The girl looked at him with unnaturally dark eyes, her stance too rigid to be normal. The dog at her feet didn't shift its stance.

"Another one came before, a weird guy with long hair and funky sideburns…" The girl's voice was quiet, very near monotonous. "He liked to stab things."

Demyx grimaced; it must've been Xaldin.

"You won't find any." The girl said, and Demyx blinked, taken off guard by the comment.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Hearts. You won't find any here." The girl said. Her still voice, her rigid stance; something began to click in Demyx's mind. Why was this so familiar?

"Wait a second…" His eyes narrowed as things started falling in place. "You're…"

"I'm just like you, I guess…" The girl answered, for the first time moving to shrug. "Me and my dog are all that's left here."

"You mean, everyone's gone?" Demyx exclaimed in disbelief. He glanced around, as if expecting to find someone walking out of the dark houses around them. "Xaldin was just here."

"A month ago, I think…" The girl said, her eyes motionless. The dog still sat there, unmoving, watching him with its big, brown, unblinking eyes. "These black creatures came, and people started disappearing. And then, some of them came back, but they weren't the same. They didn't _feel_ right. Kinda like that guy that came before. Kinda like you."

The girl paused here, as if considering whether she should continue.

"I guess… I just didn't want to leave my home."

She turned her head suddenly to look to the east. Demyx followed her gaze, gasping. Black cracks were appearing on the horizon, streaking through the ash-grey sky.

"See, it won't be long now. I won't have anywhere to stay." The girl said. Demyx, still stared at the sky, at the blackness spreading across it in jagged lightning strikes. He looked at the girl to ask a question, and stopped, gaping, at what he saw.

"What the hell…"

The girl looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You… you're disappearing!" Demyx took a few steps towards her, hand held out. The girl looked at him flatly, emotionlessly. It was almost as if she couldn't feel the fact that her legs were almost entirely gone, and that her body was beginning to turn transparent.

"I figured it out, after a while. We don't have hearts, do we? We lose them somewhere along the way, when those black things attack us... So what's left holding us together?" More of her body was fading as she spoke, her legs gone and her arms gone. The dog at her feet gave Demyx one last unblinking look before vanishing into oblivion.

"The only reason I managed to stay is because I wanted to, because I had the will to go on like this, right?" Demyx nodded, and the girl continued. "Then, it only makes sense, that we can only exist as long as we have the will to…"

The words sent a cold shock through Demyx. Existing only as long as they have the will to, that was a Nobody's lot in life. Existing only as long as they had a reason to.

The girls body was gone, her head was beginning to go transparent, and still Demyx found himself unable to speak.

"You should get out, leave, while you still can…" The girl said, but her voice was an echo. She was gone, and the darkness in the sky was beginning to crash down around him.

* * *

Endnotes: There HAVE to be other Nobodies, ones who aren't with the Organization. Its kinda hard to believe that there are only 13 nobodies in all of the worlds. Oh, and yeah, the girl isn't really based off of me, I don't think I'd be able to be that cool, but the dog is totally my dog Maja, who is insane. XD

Zoshi


	4. Struggle Some More

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes: This ones so short, its almost depressing. XD

Background Music: AFI's "Decemberunderground"

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

* * *

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

Their entire life was a struggle. A struggle to remember, a struggle to forget. A struggle to feels or not feel. A struggle to survive in a world they weren't meant to be in. Each day, it was the struggle that kept them from succumbing to the cold embrace of oblivion.

This time, it was a struggle to see who would end up on top. Not that it really mattered, not really, who did the pushing and who did the moving and who touched who where, and when, and how.

It was a struggle so harsh the bruises it left would last for weeks. It was full of pushing and groping and tattoos of kisses _so_ deep; lacking the passion but filled to the brim with a desperation they didn't even realize they had. Such a violent attack, harsh and almost unreal; a struggle to remember everything they'd lost. Such violent embraces, as if they wanted to melt, one into the other, as if they wanted to become one being. And, suddenly, they were; two bodies become one, intertwining and interlocking and rolling, one over the other and in the other.

For a moment, they were _real_.

Afterwards, Demyx lay on his back, arms folded behind his head as he gazed up at the sparkling dark blue of his bedroom ceiling. The covers were in disarray, most of the room was in shambles, but his eyes were dull, unreflecting, showing nothing of the energy and burning _desire_ that had lit them not long ago. His eyes followed the silver of the painted water-trails on the ceiling, but he didn't really see them.

"Zexion, why do we do this?" Demyx asked finally, shifting slightly on the bed. The older man took a moment to pull on his gloves before answering.

"To stave off oblivion."

"Hmph, obviously…" Demyx muttered, snorting. Silence lasted a few more moments, Zexion continuing to gather his items, Demyx continuing to look up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Then, why do _we_ do this?" Demyx asked finally, brows furrowed in thought. He turned his eyes to the other man. "I mean, there isn't anything _after_."

"No." Came the reply. Zexion donned his cloak, pausing to examine the zipper before pulling it closed. "That might be because I'm only using you."

"That's all right…" Demyx looked back up at the ceiling and sighed deeply, his thoughts drifting. "I'm only using you too…"

Zexion almost smiled then, an eerie sight on his naturally passive face, then turned to look thoughtfully at the blond.

"Why do you ask so much?" His quiet voice, for once actually _asking_ a question of him, shocked Demyx out of his daydreams, and the blond turned back to him again.

"Well, how else am I supposed to remember the things I don't want to forget?" Demyx asked, grinning. Zexion tilted his head, thoughtfully, before turning to head for the door.

"You are the only one out of us that questions so much…" Zexion said thoughtfully as he started to walk.

"Yeah, well, maybe its because I'm not like any of you…" Demyx shot back, a little huffy.

"Yes, and even so, you've managed to last this long." Zexion mused, opening the door. He paused then, almost looking back at the blond, but not quite, looking pensive once more. "It's intriguing."

* * *

Endnotes: BLAH BLAH BLAH ISN"T SHORTNESS GRAND dies 


	5. Reporting

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes: OMG I actually really really like this chapter. I'm not sure if Xemnas is OOC or not, but I think he's just obsessed with Kingdom Hearts, yes? Yes… that's my excuse…

Background Music: AFI's "Decemberunderground"

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

_

* * *

_

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

Demyx crept down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible. He had the sneaking feeling that someone was looking for him, and not in the nicest sense, exactly, either. His skin was prickling, a vaguely familiar feeling that he felt he should remember but couldn't due to the rising sense of unease that was making his stomach turn somersaults.

"Demyx."

The blond froze at the sound of his name. For a second he stood there, eyes closed as he wished that it had just been his imagination, then turned around, putting on his best smile.

"Uh, Hey Saix." He said, cheerfully, grinning at the blue haired man at the other end of the hallway. "Y'know, I'd love to stay and chat, but…uh, I have somewhere, er, important to-"

"Demyx," Saix's voice was still, mostly emotionless, but a tone of warning crept into it. "Come here."

Demyx was going to say something, but a strange feeling suddenly hit him. Saix wasn't doing anything he could see, but Demyx frowned. Everything seemed to be going hazy, filtered. Somewhere he could hear waves, rolling, breaking against a shore as the tides came in and out, in and out, in and –

"That's much better."  
Saix's voice broke through the hazy images of ocean creatures that had been swamping Demyx's mind. The blond shook his head, then glared up at the taller man when realization hit him.

"That's playing dirty." He stood a foot away from Saix, having apparently walked the entire length of the hallway without knowing it.

"Direct your anger at the heavens. It is they who decided that the moon should hold sway over the water." Saix's expression didn't change. "You have not yet reported to the Superior."

Demyx winced, scratching his head nervously.

"Well, you know, I kinda got tired, and hungry, and I had to feed Req-"

Demyx halted his rambling, eyes wide.

_Shit shit shit_… he cursed himself in his mind.

There was no movement on Saix's face, but Demyx knew that the older man hadn't missed his slip. The blond groaned inwardly, hoping against the odds that Saix wouldn't figure it out. The blue-haired man was pretty sharp, especially for a berserker who regularly dealt out punishments that could destroy half a building.

"You will report to the Superior now." Saix said, his voice holding no room for argument. Demyx gave a shaky smile and readied an answer, but Saix was already waving a portal open.

"Go."

Without a word, and thanking whatever gods could exist in a world like this that Saix hadn't decided to be forceful, Demyx gave one last fading grin before stepping through the portal and into Xemnas's meeting room. He stood awkwardly at the end of a long, white table, playing with one of his coat sleeves as he waited for the Superior to acknowledge him. He glanced up once at the silver haired figure at the other end of the room, then swallowed nervously. He hated reporting to Xemnas; it meant he had to give a play by play of _everything_ that had happened, all while being stared at by those strangely glowing orange eyes.

Xemnas stood at the large terrace window, staring up at what looked like half of a heart shaped moon. He stayed like that for a few more moments before turning to face Demyx. His eyes held that strange glow they always had whenever he'd been looking at that moon.

"You took your time." Xemnas said.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is…" Demyx attempted to grin, but failed horribly.

"Your report." It was a statement, one that clearly expressed Xemnas's desire to be elsewhere, doing things more important than listening to Demyx give his report. The tone made Demyx wonder whether anything he told the Superior would surprise him.

"Er, well, the world was pretty much dead…" Demyx began. Xemnas's raised eyebrow was to mimic surprise, but the action seemed more a part of a well rehearsed play than an actual display of emotion. Demyx continued, "The building's were a mess, and there was this girl, she was _freaky_. Seemed she was a Nobody too, right? But she was all quiet and emotionless- I mean, more than some of us – and she was way too _still_. And her dog..."

Demyx paused, a thoughtful looking coming into his eyes. It was a look Xemnas knew all too well, and he readied himself for another question about hearts or feelings or whatever else the young man could think of.

"Can animals become Nobodies, too?" Demyx asked. "I mean, I know some of them can become Heartless, but can they become Nobodies? Like us? Like, keep their forms and not turn into a lower-class Nobody?"

Xemnas looked at Demyx, eyes narrowed slightly in thought. It was an interesting question, after all, and it surprised him just a little.

"Why do you ask?" Xemnas crossed his arms as he looked at the blond.

"Well, the dog, it… it felt like a Nobody, too..." Demyx looked at Xemnas uncertainly.

"There are many strange things in the worlds that we do not know the answers to yet…" Xemnas mused. "But go on, what did you learn in this world?"

"That when worlds die, they go out with a whimper, not a bang…" Demyx said with a shudder. He could still remember it; everything was collapsing around him, but only silence existed, and as the world died, its colors flickered one last time, as it were breathing its last, before fading into oblivion and leaving him clinging to a portal he'd barely had time to make.

Xemnas nodded, his eyes thoughtful.

"As I feared… The world was strong with hearts, but its people were too accepting. When the darkness, and the Heartless, came, they did not fight. They accepted the darkness as part of the way the world was, and they and their world fell to the darkness." Xemnas turned back to the terrace, looking at the half-moon once more. "Such a shame… such a waste of hearts…"

The fact that Xemnas had turned away was a sign to leave, and Demyx began inching his way towards the door. Before he got halfway there, a flash of black brought him to a stop.

"Superior." Saix's voice might have carried across the room, but Demyx wasn't listening. It wasn't his voice that had made the blond shake and drained the blood from his face.

Xemnas turned, looking curiously at Saix, or, more so, at what Saix was holding.

"What is that?" Xemnas asked, although it could be certain that he'd already figured it out. Xemnas hadn't become the leader of the Organization by missing the small things.

"It seems our watery friend has gotten himself a _pet_." Saix's voice was passive, as always, but his eyes were taking on a strange glow. He held up a glittering ball of water, inside of which an agitated Requiem was puffing and flaring and doing everything to scare off what he considered an intruder and a threat.

Demyx didn't think; Demyx _couldn't_ think, not at that moment. Later, he'd wonder whether pulling the water ball towards himself with all his elemental might was a smart thing to do, especially since the backlash of the action sent tendrils of water whipping against Saix hard enough to bruise.

He didn't think until the water ball, and Requiem, were safe in his hands. And then it was only to think that he must be the stupidest being ever to have existed. Looking up, he didn't know what was worse; Saix's murderous glare or Xemnas's look of mild surprise.

Silence pervaded a moment, Saix rubbing his arm slightly, Demyx holding the ball and shaking nervously, as they both waited on Xemnas's judgments.

"Let him keep it."

Saix sent a shocked look at the Superior, a look mirrored by Demyx, but Xemnas had already turned back to the half-heart moon.

"That will be punishment enough."

* * *

Endnotes: This felt like it was a lot longer when I was typing it into the computer. XX 


	6. Do you understand

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes: WHEEEEEEE! OMG I THOUGHT I DIED. No, wait, I almost did. Or something. Damn you white blood cells! Damn you seasonal depression! XX

Anyways, I am back with another chapter. Apologies for not producing it sooner, Axel was being a bitch and Demyx was playing with Requiem, and, oh yeah, I got a job. We were all busy, obviously, and Vexen didn't want to write, and Zexion said that if I made him write he wouldn't buy me any more yaoi manga, and then Lexeaus wanted to write and I was going to dictate, and Xigbar challenged me to a paintball match, and damn I love me my paintball, so of course I couldn't turn him down, and the only one who gave me any peace was Xaldin, but then he started btiching about 'never being included' and stuff so I just got tired and went to sleep and when I woke up it was OCTOBER and I was all OMG and yeah…

Coffee + Zoshi Hyperness. And a new chapter. And that rant you just read.

Background Music: My Chemical Romance "The Black Parade"

x

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

6

Axel was intelligent. Axel was witty. He was sarcastic and quick and he knew exactly how to act in any situation. Axel was everything he wanted to be.

Axel was, ultimately, his idol.

And it was that fact that made Demyx follow him around like a well trained dog, attempting to pull the other man into conversation.

On good days, he and Axel would discuss the idiocies of the Organization, from Xemnas's obsession to Vexen's constant demands of respect from the younger members. On really good days the two of them would pull pranks and cause trouble to everyone, excluding the Superior, Saix, and Larxene, of course.

On bad days, however, Demyx was bound to end up with a multitude of cuts and bruises, and a burn or two where his water shield didn't hold up. Playing with fire was dangerous, indeed.

That didn't matter to the blonde. None of it mattered. Axel was just **so damn cool**. And nothing he did could ever cause Demyx to think otherwise.

"Psst, Axel, c'mere." Demyx called out from a dark corner of the hallway.

Axel, on his way to the kitchen to torch some grub, or anything else that he could find, paused, frowning. Turning to the blonde, he faked a grin. "Yes, Demyx?"

"Come on, come on…" Demyx motioned for Axel to come closer.

With an exasperated sigh, wondering why he didn't just torch the blonde and leave, Axel walked over to where Demyx was hiding in the shadows.

As soon as he got close enough, Demyx reached out and pulled him into a portal he had opened in the convenient darkness of the corner.

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing?" Axel growled as their surroundings twisted and danced with all the colors of nothingness. Seconds later they were standing in the front room of Demyx's room, one of the three rooms each Nobody was allotted.

"Why are we in your room?" Axel frowned, crossing his arms. Demyx eyed him for a moment, wondering whether maybe today wasn't a good day to be bothering him. Oh well, he shrugged.

"Look, look, this is so awesome." Demyx said, walking over to the low glass coffee table that stood in front of a very faded sea green couch.

"You still have it?" Axel nearly screamed, his mind boggled by the sight of Demyx's fish – Requiem, was it? – swimming happily around in a ball of water on the coffee table. He'd seen, secretly, when Saix had entered Demyx's rooms, and when he'd exited, water ball and fish in hand. Why was it here? Or had Demyx done the unthinkable, and got **another** one after his first was confiscated?

"Yeah, funky isn't it? When Saix brought him in, I thought we were both goners, but then Xemnas said," Demyx dropped his tone to mimic the Superior's, "'Let him keep it. That will be punishment enough.' "

Demyx frowned, looking puzzled, and glanced at Axel.

"Whaddya think he meant by that?" He asked. Axel looked at the blonde in disbelief, then shook his head.

"I don't know…" Axel kept shaking his head, and took a step backwards. "I don't know. All I know is that its one thing when I get in trouble because of something **I** do, but I'm not about to get my ass beat because of you. I told you-"

"Axxeeellll… "Demyx whined, "But I told you I didn't get in trouble for it. Now come over here, I wanna show you something."

Axel frowned, not really believing the blonde. Sighing in exasperation, Demyx walked over, dragged the red-head to the couch, and sat him down.

"Now watch." Demyx grinned, sitting down cross-legged in front of the table. Axel watched sullenly, not sure what exactly he was supposed to look for.

Demyx held out his hand, and water spun into another water ball. He set that on the table, a few inches from the one that Requiem was swimming in. The fish, noticing what had happened, began to dance excitedly.

"And…" Axel asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow, and shifted on the couch.

"Shhh…" Demyx was focused entirely on the fish. He waved a finger over Requiem's water ball and over to the empty one. "Requiem, jump!"

There was a moment where the fish kept still, fins flared out, unmoving. Demyx repeated the motion, and Requiem's head seemed to follow his finger. Another moment of nothing, and Axel was ready to get up and leave. Suddenly, the little fish turned, swam furiously down to the bottom of the ball, and proceed to torpedo itself up and out into the open air. Arcing, his fins flared, Requiem dove into the empty water ball, twisting to keep from falling too quickly in the water.

"Good boy!" Demyx exclaimed, pulling out some fish food out of his pocket and dropping a few pellets into the water, where Requiem greedily gobbled them up.

"See, wasn't that awesome?" Demyx grinned, looking over at Axel. The red-head was resting his elbow on the armrest, a finger to his temple, a very, very patient look on his face. He stared at Demyx for a moment, a long moment, then stood up.

"Right. I'm leaving." He said, striding towards the door.

"What? Axel, wait! Axeelll…" Demyx called after him. "But, Requiem… and… and"

Axel sighed, wondering why he was bothering, wondering why he was still there, wondering why he hadn't torched the blonde before he'd been dragged to watch a pet show. He turned back to Demyx, an expression of extreme boredom on his face.

"Demyx. It was a jumping fish." Axel pronounced each word slowly and sharply. "A. Jumping. Fish. Not that interesting."

Something happened. Axel hated when it happened. These moments were the worst, really. He'd say something, and wham! Suddenly it seemed as if all the lights had gone out in the world that was Demyx. He hated these moments, not because it was obvious that he'd said something that injured the blonde's feelings – Ha! Feelings! No, he hated these moments because, try as he might, he had no idea, _no idea_, what it was exactly that he did. And of all the things that Axel hated, of all the many, many things, **not understanding** was definitely near the top of his list.

"Of course. I was stupid." Demyx spat, his words sharp. "He turned back to Requiem, petting the water ball as the fish swam around, agitated, as if he could feel his owner's mood. "I don't know why I thought **you** would understand."

"Right." Axel snorted, turning around and heading out the door.

Demyx glared at the water ball, not really seeing it, and Requiem quivered, fins clamping closed, and floated down to the bottom as if he feared being impaled by that gaze.

Axel was intelligent, he was witty and sarcastic and always knew what to do in any situation. He was everything Demyx wanted to be.

But sometimes – just sometimes – he **really** hated that bastard.

* * *

Endnotes: I bought a notebook specially to write new chapters of MFTM in. And I bought one that's smaller than regular notebooks. Why? So that I feel like I'm writing more, even though I'm not. XD I'm such a loser. 


	7. Boiled

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes:

HEY LOOK!  
ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
OMGWTF?!?!

In other words, damn I'm good. XD No, no, I'm not.

Anyways, yeah, this one was fun to write. Blah. Also, do not eat Lunchables while typing, your stomach'll get confused and you'll end up wanting to throw up. Bad. XX

Background Music: My Chemical Romance "MAMA"

_We're damned after all_

_Through fortune and flame we fall_

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way_

_Back to the ashes you call_

_We'll all carry on_

_When our brothers in arms are gone_

_So raise your glass high_

_For tomorrow we die_

_And return from the ashes you call_

x

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses 

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

* * *

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts 

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

Demyx had done it. 

He'd really done it.

He'd done the one thing he'd never thought he'd do. The one thing that he'd _promised_ himself he'd never do unless _absolutely necessary_.

Demyx had killed.

Oh, it didn't matter that it was really an _accident_, that it wasn't as much premeditated as merely an act of negligence. That didn't change the fact that it was _all his fault_.

Tears gathered in his wide, shocked eyes. Disbelief flooded his mind. His shoulders were shaking from the nerves. His eyes were focused on the water ball that had, during the night, rolled off the top of his desk.

The water ball that had landed on the lampshade of a lamp he had oh-so-conveniently forgotten to turn off as he'd rushed off to the Organization meeting the night before.

The water ball that contained the now lifeless body of, in his mind, the bestest friend he'd ever had.

"I… I _boiled him_."

Zexion hummed as he set the journals containing experiment notes on the bookshelves in the lab. Humming wasn't exactly something Zexion did very often, but here, down on the lower levels of Castle Oblivion, surrounded by Nobodies he actually knew, he felt just a little more relaxed. Just a little.

Vexen, on the other side of the lab, was muttering something as he contained to toy around with a few things on the table. Really, he wished Zexion would just finish putting those journals on the shelves already and come back to help him take more notes. He'd asked Lexeaus to help once, but the man had spent more time doodling in the margins than he had taken notes. Sighing, Vexen picked up a beaker, looking at it closely.

The lab door slamming into the wall made both of them jump. Zexion juggled with the journals he was holding, while Vexen cursed as the liquid in the beaker spilled over his gloved hands.

"Who in oblivion's name?" Vexen exclaimed, setting down the beaker and turning to the door.

Zexion paused, puzzled, then leaned out from behind the bookcase.

"Demyx?"

The blond stood in the doorway, hands cupped in front of him, a look of dumb shock on his face. He staggered over to Vexen, holding his hands up to the older man's face.

"Fix him." Demyx said, his voice shaking.

Vexen pulled his goggles up onto his head, and raised an eyebrow. In Demyx's hands lay the body of the late, and great, Reqiuem the betta. In all truth, this was the first Vexen had ever seen the fish, but he was more surprised that Demyx, a member who spent most of his time in the upper levels, had invaded his laboratory.

"Its just a fish." Vexen gave Demyx a long look, then turned back to his table, reaching up to pull his goggles down over his eyes. Before he could, a hand took his shoulder in an iron grip and spun him back around to face the blond.

Demyx's eyes had darkened to the deep blue-gray-green of a storm tossed sea. His face had turned hard, and his jaw was set rigidly. Vexen paled slightly; he'd never imagined the musician could ever look so… furious?

"He is **not** 'just a fish'. " Demyx growled. "He is Requiem, and he is my best friend. He is my bestest friend in all the worlds."

No one noticed Zexion twitch a little over where he still stood by the bookcase. The hand gripping Vexen's shoulder tightened slightly, uncomfortably, as Demyx continued.

"He was my best friend, and I boiled him, and now you will fix him." Demyx said. Vexen, annoyed by the way Demyx was just _demanding_ his help, no respect at all, thank you, was ready to brush the blond's hand off his shoulder. The shaking shoulders, however, and the telltale signs of tears in his eyes changed his mind. Heart or no heart, emotions or no emotions, turning him away at this moment would just lead to more trouble later on.

"Hello Vexen, how are you Vexen?" The older man said, exaggerating his tone slightly. He pried Demyx's hand off his shoulder, then picked up the recently deceased 'bestest friend', grimacing slightly. Picking up a random beaker full of greenish liquid off the table, he dropped the fish into it. "Please help me. My pet died and you're the only one who can save him."

Demyx squatted down to look into the beaker, normal and nervous and distraught boy once again. He reached out a shaky hand to touch the side of the beaker, while Vexen frowned. He never could get through to these young whippersnappers. Vexen grimaced; when had he become old enough to use the word 'whippersnappers'? Or maybe they all just made him _feel_ old, considering he was one of the more _mature_ members of the Organization. Yes, that was it.

"Will it work?" Demyx asked, eyes on the still form floating in the beaker. The green liquid was bubbling, causing the body of the fish to waft around, dancing almost, like some sort of macabre puppet show.

"Hnf, who knows," Vexen shrugged, pulling his goggles back down over his eyes. Behind them, Zexion had drawn close, and now he leaned over to peer over Demyx's shoulder at the beaker.

"So… your best friend?" Zexion asked. He didn't know why, but his lip quirked slightly (angrily?) at the words.

"Yeah, my best friend **ever**," Demyx said sadly. It was probably a good thing he couldn't see Zexion, as the other man had twitched again.

What, was he developing a tic? Zexion frowned, and made his way back to the bookcase. He was slightly surprised, and annoyed, to see that the last few journals he'd put back on the bookcase were, not only in the wrong order, but also upside down. He got back to work fixing the books, sighing slightly.

Vexen turned around to check something on the other side of the table, and almost ran into the teary-eyed blond. He sighed loudly, and when that didn't work, cleared his throat. Demyx was oblivious to the older man, and continued to stare dejectedly at the beaker.

"Excuse me, Demyx, but you are in the way." Vexen said finally. The blond blinked, and looked up at him. After a second, he muttered an "oh" and stood up, giving Vexen more room.

"You may leave, Demyx," Vexen said, putting a few strange looking utensils on the table. Demyx stared at the man's back blankly for a moment.

"Oh, right, yeah…" He grinned half-heartedly. "Don't wanna get in the way…"

"I'll let you know if anything works out." Vexen continued, more absorbed in whatever he was doing on the table.

"Right… yeah…Thanks." Demyx said, and, after another moment of looking sadly at the beaker, he shuffled his way out the door, closing it softly behind him. Zexion watched him leave with a frown,

"Best friend. Hmph." He muttered, slamming a book onto the shelf. "_Best friend_…"

* * *

Endnotes: You know, while pairings were going to pop up whether I wanted them to or not, there were certain things I **wasn't** planning on writing. But… 

Zoshi: SMACKS ZEXION x10! smack  
Zexion: Ow  
Zoshi: DAMN YOU! RAWR!

And, the next chap is going to be sadness, but to make it all up the chap after that will be filled with silliness and you'll all be happy so yay.


	8. OMG I HATE YOU

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II is copyright Square Enix, as are Demyx and Xigbar and Axel and Roxas and ya know those people. I cannot own them, but maybe one day I will join them, eh? Eh? XD

ALSO : the title is unceremoniously stolen from Depeche Mode, so I apologize, but it was too good not to use and come on, how could I not?

Authors Notes:

OMG this was just too much fun.

Not as sad as I wanted it to be. Am I losing my ability to angst? (gasp) The Horror! That would be f-ed up indeed. (nods)  
Anyways, enjoy. These two are just too damn fun to write together. XD

Background Music: My Chemical Romance "MAMA"

_We're damned after all_

_Through fortune and flame we fall_

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way_

_Back to the ashes you call_

_We'll all carry on_

_When our brothers in arms are gone_

_So raise your glass high_

_For tomorrow we die_

_And return from the ashes you call_

x

* * *

Title: Music for the Masses 

Author: Zoshi the Confused  
Rating: PG-13 to M (eventually)  
Category: Kingdom Hearts II

Genre: Adventure/Angst

Contains: (or will contain) Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Violence, Adult Situations, and Swearing

* * *

_Sentences or phrases done in Italics _ thoughts 

_Select words done in italics_ emphasis

* * *

It wasn't that it sounded bad, not really. The music was sort of soothing, in a "making your whole body go numb from the emo-ness" sort of way. 

It was nice, Axel admitted, except that it was giving him a headache. Yes, that's what it was. He was not, **not**, going to admit that the notes wafting up from the lower balcony were making him go searching for tissues.

He grimaced, setting his shoulders. There was a job to do, and it seemed he was the best one to do it. Actually, it was more like he was the **only** one to do it. Summoning a portal, he stepped out of his fiery-red cielinged room and into the watery blue cielinged front room a floor down.

Axel grimaced again as he looked around. It wasn't that the room wasn't nice, not exactly. It was just that there was water _everywhere_. Water in decorative bowls, water in water fountains, water in a _wave machine_. Water boy even had a freaking water clock, for crying out loud! Did that thing even work?

Shaking his head, Axel walked over to the half-open bedroom door, from behind which came the melancholy strains of music. He reached out and pushed the door all the way open, moving into the room. The bedroom was empty, and slightly messy, per the usual. Demyx was on his balcony, apparently. No wonder the notes found it so easy to travel to the upper floor.

Axel walked over to the large double doors that opened out onto the balcony. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as the blond musician, his back to the doors, launched into another heart-wrenching piece. Heart-wrenching, as if they had hearts to wrench. But if they didn't, then why did the music bother him enough to make him come down in the first place?

Axel snorted. Surrounded by all of water boy's worldly possessions, he was starting to think like him too. He shifted his stance a little, and accidentally nudged against the not-entirely-open door he was next too. The door swung open all the way with a thud.

Demyx jumped at the sound, the last note off his sitar ringing sour. He turned his head, puzzled, only to become even more surprised and confused when he saw Axel.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx asked, turning all the way around to face the red head.

"Well, you're always _begging_ me to come over and hang out with you." Axel said, grinning. The nicer he was, the easier it would be to get the blond to stop playing emo songs.

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask you this time." Demyx frowned. His fingers plucked at a few strings as he looked at Axel uncertainly. "What're you really here for?"

"Oh, come on. Can't a friend visit a friend once in a while?" Axel said. He walked over and sat down cross legged in front of Demyx.

The blond raised an eyebrow at the words, looking unconvinced. From what he understood, friendship meant effort from both sides, and he was more than certain that he was putting in a lot more effort than Axel. He wasn't even sure if whatever it was they had could even be called a friendship, not anymore. An acquaintanceship, maybe, but friendship? Demyx couldn't actually think of a time he'd felt that they'd had an actual friendship, not even in the beginning. Had it all been in his head? Had he really been so blind? He sighed, his shoulders falling slightly.

"Whaddya want, Axel?" He asked, eyes downcast.

"Aw, come on. Cut down on the gloom factor, would ya?" Axel said, leaning back on his hands.

"Why?" Demyx asked, looking at him gloomily.

"Oh, please, its not like you're actually feeling it," Axel rolled his eyes at just how obvious that fact was.

"Why do you always say that?!" Demyx burst out angrily. Axel blinked, taken aback. He'd expected a reaction, but he hadn't expected it to be so… thunderous.

"Because its true. Duh." Axel said, frowning at the blond.

"All of you say that. All of the time. No feelings. No hearts. All of it over and over again." Demyx was ranting now, waving his hands around. "Over and over and over. Like some sort of freaking mantra or something. Why? Why do you all keep at it?"

"Like I said, because it's true." Axel raised a hand as Demyx sputtered again. "The Superior said it himself. We have no hearts. And because we have no hearts, we don't have emotions."

"Then why do I _feel_?" Demyx asked desperately. Axel bit his lip, his eyes meeting the blonds. After all he had said, he knew he shouldn't be seeing the pain and despair that had flooded Demyx's eyes, but he did. He took a deep breath, wondering when he'd been hired to be teacher.

"They're just echoes of feelings, Demyx. They're just what you're body is remembering. They're not real, just like we're not real." Axel explained, using his hands to help, but gestures didn't really help get this kind of point across.

"No. No, I don't believe that." Demyx said, shaking his head. "No. I **have** a heart. I **know** I do."

"Demyx, you don't… none of us do…" Axel said, his voice growing softer. If Demyx didn't get the point soon, he'd just create more problems for himself. Problems that caused disorder and turmoil, the kind of turmoil that could tear a person apart.

"You might not!" Demyx pointed at Axel, then jabbed the finger at his own chest. "But **I** do. I know it."

"You know what Demyx?" Axel said, finally losing his cool. "Just because you keep saying you do doesn't make it real. "I have a heart, I have a heart." That's _your_ freaking mantra."

Before Demyx could respond, Axel had reached out and grabbed the blond's head in his hands, and begun to shake. He might've been shaking a bit harder than he should have, but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Get it through that thick skull of yours. You. Don't. Have. A. Heart." Axel growled through clenched teeth. Demyx's hands were clutching at his, but he didn't loosen his grip. "No. Heart. Memorize it."

"Let go." Demyx growled back, his voice distorted by the shaking he was getting. His fists clenched tightly around Axel's wrists.

"No." Axel continued to shake him. "Not until you understand."

"I said: Let. Go." Demyx let go of Axel's wrists, and flicked his fingers across the strings of his sitar.

Water rose out of nowhere, and a few seconds later Axel found himself outside in the hallway, in front of a door with the number IX on it. He stared dumbly at the door for a moment, out of breath, his fiery red hair plastered to his head and dripping water. A puddle was forming beneath his feet on the cool white of the hallway floor.

"Oh no. Ohhhhh nooooo…" He said, shaking his head. Fire flared around him, and the air steamed with evaporating water.

"So this is how you treat your friend!" Axel yelled, striking a dramatic pose with his finger pointing accusingly at the closed door. It slammed open, and Demyx stood there, glaring at him.

"Friend?! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Demyx yelled back. "You're just a lap dog, that's what you are!"

"What did you say?" Axel clenched his fists.

Really, who would've thought they'd find themselves in the middle of a shouting match?

"You always talk big shit, but when it all comes down to it you do nothing! NOTHING!" Demyx gestured wildly.

"Nothing?! You're one to talk! I don't see **you** doing anything, other than whining like a little baby!" Axel jabbed his finger in the air at Demyx.

"I don't have a choice. _My_ powers aren't worth _heartless shit_, as you and everyone else remind me at _every given opportunity_!" Demyx screamed.

Both he and Axel were panting with the exertion and the anger by now. They glared at each other for a long moment, the only sound that of their panting breaths.

Axel moved finally, walking up to the angered blond and poking a finger at his chest.

"They wouldn't be shit if you'd only train with them sometimes." Axel said, still seething, but managing to keep his voice a decibel below screaming. "You know, like _attacks_, maybe? Instead of those _stupid_ water tricks you keep doing."

Demyx slapped Axel's hand away. Hard. His anger had rolled in like a tidal wave, heavy and ferocious and powerful for the short time that it lasted. And now, like a tidal wave, it was beginning the slow process of retreat.

"Fuck. You." Demyx glared straight into Axel's eyes. By oblivion, he was tired. And from what?

"Listen to me! I'm giving you great advice, blondie." Axel growled.

"Fuck you!" Demyx repeated, and with a wordless growl slammed the door shut.

"Stupid Axel!" Demyx collapsed on the front room's couch. He stared up at the water-trailed ceiling, sending his feelings out to the various water containers in the room. The still water in the bowls calmed his flaring nerves, but the wave machine began rocking back and forth wildly. "Stupid Axel and his stupid no emotions."

Suddenly, realization hit him

If they had no emotions, then they shouldn't have been able to get that mad!  
"HA! I WIN!" Demyx laughed, thrusting his hands in the air. "TEN POINTS"

* * *

Endnotes: And so. Yeah. In any case, water _would_ win against fire. So yeah. XD  
BLAH BLAH BLAH the next chapter is filled with silliness. And more of the Organization. YAY! 


End file.
